


Benvenuto in famiglia, Yuuri!

by MitsukiSirya



Series: Mitsuki!!! on ice headcanon [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: [Scritta per il p0rnfest: YURI!!! ON ICE – Viktor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki – “Yuri, ti presento i miei”][Inizio della serie-raccoglitore di tutti i miei headcanon]Nikolai si limitò a fissarlo per alcuni istanti, fino a che, in un momento di silenzio, disse: "Vieni anche tu, allora."Tutti e tre si girarono verso di loro."Dove?" chiese Yurio, all'apparenza indeciso se essere sorpreso o ancora incazzato."Alla cena organizzata a casa Nikiforov. È un evento di famiglia.""Ma..." iniziò a protestare il ragazzo, incredulo."Non si rifiuta un invito da parte di un Nikiforov."Nikolai interruppe la sua flebile protesta con un tono che non ammetteva repliche e uno sguardo assassino. Girò loro le spalle e spalancò la porta, marciando deciso fuori."Vi aspettiamo dopodomani sera, alle sette." concluse, prima di sbattersi la porta alle spalle.I tre rimasero alcuni istanti in silenzio ad osservare la porta; infine Viktor ruppe il silenzio."Beh, Yuri... A quanto pare e giunta l'ora di presentarti i miei. O meglio, di presentarli a tutti e due!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho decido di creare una serie che raccoglierà tutti i miei headcanon u.u Probabilmente questa non sarà la prima storia a farne parte, però diciamo che la raccolta nasce con questa.  
> Intanto è stata scritta con la scusa del p0rnfest XD  
> Se trovate i personaggi un po' stereotipati, lo sono volutamente. Ci sarà modo di approfondirli più avanti, non temete u.u E' che, come al solito, io non riesco a scrivere porno se non è porno-idiota, e al di là del porno tutta questa storia è un po' demenziale, quindi... Certo, per chi sa vedere, ci sono un bel po' di indizi su un mio big headcanon :^) Kudos a chi indovina :^) (ma, se lo sapete già perché l'avete visto su fb o su tumblr ecc, non rovinate la sorpresa, grazie u.u)  
> PS: i nomi sono stati decisi tutti a casissimo XD

Viktor, Yuuri e Yurio stavano cenando tutti attorno allo stesso tavolo, a casa di Viktor, in un'atmosfera già strana di per sé (perché era la terza volta di fila che Yurio si presentava a cena e, beh, per quanto a Yuuri facesse piacere giocare a fare la famiglia, ancora non aveva capito il motivo del suo comportamento. Non che avesse intenzione di chiedere, comunque; conoscendo Yurio, si sarebbe offeso a morte e quel che è peggio si sarebbe ritenuto rifiutato da loro, cosa assolutamente non vera), quando all'improvviso sentirono suonare il campanello.

Yuuri guardò Viktor, che scrollò le spalle e andò a rispondere al videocitofono. Parlò sottovoce in russo alcuni istanti, prima di far scattare la porta e tornare a sedersi.

"Chi era?" chiese Yurio, dando voce anche ai suoi pensieri.

Prima che Viktor potesse rispondere, però, la porta si aprì e un uomo dall'espressione severa e dai corti capelli argentei fece capolino nell'ingresso.

"Ciao, Nikolai!" esclamò Viktor, agitando le forchetta con il suo solito sorriso a cuore "Sei passato per il solito invito a cena?"

Il tizio, Nikolai, chiuse la porta dietro di sé e avanzò di qualche passo, senza slacciarsi il cappotto né dare altro segno che volesse restare.

"Nostra madre mi ha detto che ti sei dato alla pazza gioia, quest'anno" rispose in inglese "e vuole assolutamente conoscere il tuo nuovo _fidanzato_."

Yuuri arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli, facendo il collegamento e rendendosi conto che Nikolai era il fratello di Viktor (e sì, ora notava la somiglianza fisica, ma i due avevano due espressioni e due modi di fare totalmente all'opposto) e che lui era stato appena invitato... a casa dei _suoceri_.

" _Amazing!_ " esclamò Viktor, battendo le mani "La mamma segue sempre ogni evento in tv, vero?"

Nikolai contrasse appena la bocca, come se stesse cercando di trattenere un'espressione di disgusto.

"Mi ha detto che hai baciato il tuo protetto in diretta mondiale, e che al Gran Prix vi eravate già scambiati gli anelli. Teme che vi siate sposati in segreto. A proposito, chi è dei due?"

Yuuri quasi soffocò nel suo piatto, cercando un modo in cui rimpicciolire nel giro di mezzo nanosecondo e scomparire, ma Viktor, ovviamente, non gliel'avrebbe mai permesso. Lo afferrò perciò per un braccio e lo tirò verso di lui, facendogli quasi rompere il naso con l'impatto brusco contro la sua spalla.

"Lui è _Yuuri_!" esclamò, e Yuuri poté quasi vedere il _miele_ che colava dalla sua bocca "Yuuri, questo è mio fratello maggiore Nikolai. Non fare caso al suo comportamento, è un po' maleducato, e non ti preoccupare se non ci andrai mai d'accordo, tanto lo vedremo due volte l'anno ad esagerare."

"Ehm..." pigolò Yuuri, cercando di sottrarsi al braccio di Viktor (senza successo) "P-piacere di conoscerla."

"Non essere così formale, su!" lo rimproverò Viktor.

Nikolai non rispose, decidendo di ignorare le fusa di Viktor sempre con quella espressione di mezzo disgusto, e voltando la testa si rese conto della presenza di Yurio.

"E tu chi sei?" chiese, dopo qualche istante di silenzio.

Yurio lo degnò del suo peggiore sguardo intimidatorio, poi masticò con tutta calma un altro boccone, e infine si spinse con forza all'indietro, restando in precario equilibrio sulla sedia ondeggiante.

"Yuri Plisetsky" rispose, incurante.

"Oh, lui è nostro figlio adottivo!" esclamò Viktor, e Yurio si voltò subito verso di lui esclamando: "COSA? Nei tuoi sogni!"

"Però sono tre sere che vieni a cena, non vorresti trasferirti del tutto? C'è una camera libera..." intervenne Yuuri, che si era arreso alle effusioni di Viktor e sorrideva quindi placidamente dietro la sua stretta.

"Vivere con zio Yakov e zia Lilia dev'essere noiosissimo, dai, vieni qui con i tuoi papà!" aggiunse Viktor, e Yurio cominciò ad imprecare in russo.

Nikolai si limitò a fissarlo per alcuni istanti, fino a che, in un momento di silenzio, disse: "Vieni anche tu, allora."

Tutti e tre si girarono verso di loro.

"Dove?" chiese Yurio, all'apparenza indeciso se essere sorpreso o ancora incazzato.

"Alla cena organizzata a casa Nikiforov. È un evento di famiglia."

"Ma..." iniziò a protestare il ragazzo, incredulo.

"Non si rifiuta un invito da parte di un Nikiforov."

Nikolai interruppe la sua flebile protesta con un tono che non ammetteva repliche e uno sguardo assassino. Girò loro le spalle e spalancò la porta, marciando deciso fuori.

"Vi aspettiamo dopodomani sera, alle sette." concluse, prima di sbattersi la porta alle spalle.

I tre rimasero alcuni istanti ad osservare la porta; infine Viktor ruppe il silenzio.

"Beh, Yuri... A quanto pare e giunta l'ora di presentarti i miei. O meglio, di presentarli a tutti e due!"

 

***

 

Casa Nikiforov non era una casa.

Era una _magione_. Persino il termine "villa" era riduttivo.

Yuuri e Yurio rimasero a fissarla con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca spalancata per diversi secondi, tanto che Viktor dovette mettere un braccio dietro alle spalle di entrambi e trascinarli oltre il cancello.  
Fortunatamente, comunque, entrambi ritrovarono il contegno nell'ingresso lussuoso, poco prima che la padrona di casa si facesse vedere.

"Vitya!" esclamò la donna, avanzando verso di loro. Era meravigliosa e somigliava in modo impressionante al figlio, con i lunghi capelli argentei raccolti su di un lato in quello che sembrava uno chignon frettoloso, e che in realtà era un'elaborata acconciatura. Indossava un lungo vestito nero che riluceva bordeaux sotto la luce, creando un effetto stupendo; il trucco era impeccabile anche se non pesante, e solo le labbra rosse spiccavano sul resto, come una rosa in mezzo a una distesa di neve.

"Ciao, mamma!" esclamò Viktor, sorridendo (ma Yuuri non mancò di notare come non le si facesse incontro per abbracciarla. Non l'aveva fatto neppure con Nikolai, ora che ci pensava, il che era strano).

"... Ecco come fai a permetterti quell'appartamento lussuoso in centro" borbottò Yurio, osservando ogni cosa con espressione corrucciata.

"Hai portato altri ospiti?" si informò la donna.

Viktor afferrò Yuuri per un braccio e lo fece avanzare di qualche pasto.

"Mamma, lui è Yuuri, il mio _fidanzato_. Yuuri, lei è mia madre, Alexandra".

"P-piacere" disse Yuuri, incredibilmente a disagio (aveva pensato di provare a defilarsi, ma Viktor, che ovviamente lo conosceva come le sue tasche, non gliel'aveva permesso. L'aveva tenuto impegnato, in questi due giorni, e aveva trovato modo di soffocare la sua ansia crescente a suon di gemiti. E, _beh_ , adesso _non_ sembrava essere stata la strategia ideale, dato che Yuuri aveva avuto tutto il tempo di creare un'associazione involontaria fra l'idea della famiglia di Viktor e _quello_ ).

"Vitya, sei il solito mascalzone. Ho guardato le gare in diretta, sai come si sente una madre a vedere certe cose senza avere nessuna conferma da parte del figlio, neppure un messaggino?" sembrava un rimprovero, ma la donna aveva coperto la bocca con una mano aperta e stava ridacchiando. Viktor non rispose, limitandosi a sorridere come suo solito; alla fine Alexandra finì di ridere e, come se lo avesse notato in quel momento, afferrò il mento di Yurio e gli girò il volto, per esaminarlo da vicino.

" _Yu-ri Pliiiisetsky_ " cantò "Sei ancora più bello dal vivo. Come mai sei qua?"

Yuri si tirò indietro con uno scatto, disgustato dal trattamento, ed esclamò: "Sono stato invitato!"

Alexandra rise ancora dietro il palmo della mano e si girò, dando loro le spalle, invitandoli a seguirla con un cenno.

I tre le tennero dietro, attraversando un lussuoso corridoio, fino a varcare la porta di un enorme salotto, dove quello che era indubbiamente il padrone di casa li attendeva in piedi.

"Sergei!" esclamò Alexandra, sempre con una nota musicale nella voce "Guarda chi è tornato a casa! Vitya ha portato degli ospiti interessanti, non credi? Lui è _Yuu-uri Katsuki_ , il suo fidanzato" lo annunciò, sempre trascinando il nome come se stesse cantando.

Yuuri, che si era bloccato ad esaminare l'uomo alto e imponente e proprietario di un enorme e severo paio di baffi, si riscosse con un sussulto.

"P-piacere" disse ancora, inchinandosi leggermente, prima di rendersi conto che non era in Giappone e quello non era il modo giusto di salutare. Rialzò il viso, sentendosi arrossire, ma Sergei non aveva accennato né ad allungare una mano né a muoversi in generale.

"... E lui?" chiese infine, spostando lo sguardo su Yuri e liberando Yuuri dalla sua morsa asfissiante.

"È Yuri Plisetsky!" rispose ancora Alexandra, avvicinandosi al mobile bar facendo ondeggiare le braccia (sembrava terribilmente Viktor in quel momento) "Ha vinto l'oro lo scorso Gran Prix, non ricordi, caro?"

Sergei non rispose né si mosse, ancora una volta, e la stanza piombo nel disagio mentre Alexandra si versava da bere.

"Volete qualcosa?" chiese poi, voltandosi verso di loro, e Yuuri iniziò a scuotere la testa.

"N-n-no, grazie!" esclamò, con un po' troppa veemenza, e Viktor intervenne stringendoselo addosso: "Yuuri ha un brutto ricordo legato all'alcool" disse, facendo arrossire ancora di più il ragazzo “Per inciso, per me è un ricordo stupendo, ma dubito troverai un palo da _pole dance_ qui…”

“ _Viktor!_ ” lo rimproverò Yuuri a mezza voce, ma nessuno sembrava prestare veramente attenzione a loro (Sergei era sempre ritto in piedi in mezzo al salotto e fissava Yurio, che dal canto suo sosteneva lo sguardo con la sua migliore espressione arcigna, mentre Alexandra stava sorseggiando tranquilla il suo drink).

Prima che la situazione potesse cambiare sentirono un rumore di passi, infine Nikolai apparve sulla soglia del salotto con una bellissima donna a braccetto.

“La cena è pronta, spostiamoci” disse, senza salutare nessuno.

“Che maleducato, caro” ridacchiò la donna al suo fianco, coprendosi con il palmo della mano (a Yuuri sembrò una pessima imitazione di Alexandra) “Non mi hai nemmeno presentata” concluse, lasciandogli il braccio e avanzando nel salone.

“Sono Evelina Nikiforov, moglie di questo maleducato. Vitya, ovviamente tu già mi conosci, non mi presenti al tuo fidanzato?”

Viktor non batté ciglio e avanzò stringendo a sé Yuuri, che si ritrovò a stringere la mano a quella donna bruna e a salutare, per l’ennesima volta, impacciato.

“Ci sarà sicuramente occasione di conoscersi, non temere!” lo interruppe lei, sempre finendo per ridacchiare dietro il palmo della mano (cosa che lasciò a Yuuri una sensazione sgradevole alla bocca dello stomaco. A questo punto era _palese_ che stesse cercando di imitare Alexandra, ma su di lei le espressioni parevano forzate e del tutto prive del genuino divertimento provato dalla futura suocera).

Evelina batté le mani, notando infine la presenza di Yurio, e avanzò verso di lui facendo ondeggiare i fianchi e ripetendo la propria presentazione.

Yurio la guardò con enorme disgusto, prima di rispondere.

“Sono Yuri Plisetsky, sono stato costretto a presenziare da Nikolai e Viktor.”

Evelina ridacchiò ancora e li condusse poi fuori dal salotto. Nikolai aspettò che tutti uscissero per poter chiudere le porte e andare con loro.

Si ritrovarono quindi, alcuni istanti dopo, disposti attorno ad uno stranamente _corto_ tavolo da pranzo, che li teneva tutti vicini (arrivati a questo punto, Yuuri si sarebbe aspettato uno di quei lunghissimi tavoli di legno scuro che si vedono solo nei film, dove il capofamiglia è a capotavola da un lato e gli altri si radunano tutti in fondo. E invece).

Yuuri era naturalmente seduto accanto a Viktor, al centro del lato lungo, e aveva Yurio alla sua sinistra e di fronte a sé Evelina, la futura cognata. Davanti a Viktor stava Alexandra, e Nikolai era dall’altro lato, vicino alla moglie e di fronte a Yurio. Sembrava trovare il ragazzo estremamente interessante, o forse era solo il suo modo di fare quello di guardare dritto di fronte a sé con espressione corrucciata.

Sergei, naturalmente, era a capotavola. Non disse una parola quando il personale di servizio cominciò a portare la cena in tavola, ma Yuuri aspettò che iniziasse a mangiare per fare altrettanto.

“Noto che mancano i bambini” disse Viktor, e Yuuri quasi soffocò con il boccone che aveva ingoiato, perché temeva di aver cominciato a mangiare troppo presto e se ne stava pentendo (ma aveva aspettato Sergei! Vero? _Vero?_ Sì, l’uomo stava mangiando, sordo all’affermazione di Viktor).

“Questa è una cena tra adulti, non sta bene che ci siano dei bambini” rispose Evelina, sorridendo.

“Certo, non sia mai che facciano _rumore_. Vorrà dire che vedrò i miei nipoti domattina” replicò Viktor, anche lui sorridendo, ed Evelina non aggiunse altro.

L’atmosfera al tavolo era talmente pesante che gli aveva chiuso lo stomaco. Si sentiva al centro di un palco, con il pubblico pronto a giudicarlo per ogni minima imperfezione, e la cosa peggiore era che _sapeva_ di non saper recitare. Era persino _peggio_ rispetto a come si sentiva prima di un’esibizione.

In realtà nessuno gli prestava attenzione, si sforzò di notare. Tutti mangiavano e nessuno parlava, ad ogni modo: Sergei era concentratissimo sul proprio piatto e non abbandonava l’aria arcigna (la stessa del figlio, che non badava minimamente a loro ma teneva gli occhi incollati a Yurio e si portava la forchetta alla bocca come un automa); Alexandra giocava con il proprio cibo nel piatto sembrando genuinamente coinvolta dai disegni che stava creando nel purè e l’unica a mostrare qualcosa era Evelina, che elargiva sorrisi (forzatissimi) a chiunque e quasi non aveva aperto bocca per mangiare, lasciando tutto nel piatto.

Fu solo più tardi, mentre veniva servita un’altra portata, che le parole di Viktor penetrarono nella sua mente acquisendo un senso.

Nipoti, sì. Lui non gli aveva mai parlato di nipoti ma, beh, non gli aveva mai parlato di un fratello, in primis. Né della sua famiglia in generale. E Yuuri aveva già notato come si stesse comportando in maniera fredda e distaccata… O meglio, con lui era il solito Viktor e non esitava a toccarlo (anche _adesso_ , una sua mano era sul suo ginocchio e lui stava sudando freddo e non sapeva come protestare senza dare nell’occhio), ma con la propria famiglia manteneva il sorriso falso e cortese di quando era arrabbiato e fingeva di pretendere che andasse invece tutto bene.

Oltre ai nipoti, comunque, un’altra parola si sedimentò nella sua mente.

_Domattina._

… Viktor avrebbe incontrato i suoi nipoti domattina? Ma, ma nel senso che sarebbero tornati a casa e poi sarebbero ritornati la mattina successiva, giusto? Corretto?!

Un cucchiaio sbatté con troppa foga sulla ceramica del piatto.

“Ops, scusate!” cantilenò Alexandra “Mi è scivolato. Viktor, ad ogni modo, ho naturalmente fatto preparare la stanza per te e Yuuri, ma dove pensi che debba dormire l’altro Yuri?”

Yuuri nascose un gemito nel proprio bicchiere, perché sembrava che la donna gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

Stanza.

_Stanza._

Si sarebbero fermati a dormire e _lui non aveva niente con sé dannazione dannazione ARGH avrebbe ucciso Viktor-_

“ _Hah?!_ ” esclamò Yurio, preso alla sprovvista dall’invito per la notte (come lui, del resto).

“Oh, sì, mi sono scordato di avvertirvi, ma è tradizione” disse Viktor, agitando una mano verso di loro mentre l’altra era sulla sua guancia “Due volte l’anno, ovvero quando rivedo la mia famiglia, si resta a cena fino alla colazione successiva. _Dopo_ saremo liberi, non temere.”

“Viktor!” esclamò Alexandra “Così sembra che non vuoi stare con noi” disse, abbassando le labbra e facendo l’espressione da cucciolo ferito.

(… Era _così simile_ a Viktor quando faceva i capricci…)

“Ma no, ma no” rispose Viktor, sempre agitando la mano, stavolta nella sua direzione “Solo che Makacchin è a casa da solo!”

Una cameriera interruppe il loro dialogo, servendo un’altra portata.

“Resta il fatto che bisogna decidere la stanza per Yuri” intervenne Evelina “Pensavo…”

“La stanza in fondo al corridoio a destra nell’ala est andrà benissimo.” la interruppe Nikolai, senza staccare gli occhi da Yurio.

Evelina sbatté le palpebre due o tre volte.

“Oh… E’ vicino… Io pensavo…”

Nikolai si voltò finalmente verso di lei, liberando Yurio dalla sua morsa arcigna “ _Io_ pensavo che lo terrei ben lontano da _loro due_ che sono neofidanzati e _soli_ in una camera matrimoniale.”

Yuuri gemette piano, abbassando la testa, nello stesso momento in cui si Viktor gli poggiò una mano sulla coscia (vicino, troppo _troppo_ vicino) e si sporse verso il fratello, sfoderando il suo naturale sex-appeal.

“E così, il mio fratellone ha paura della _musica dell’amore_?” sussurrò nella sua direzione, e Yuuri rialzò di scatto la testa solo per esclamare “ _Viktor!_ ” ad alta voce, nello stesso istante in cui un _crack_ annunciò la rottura della forchetta nelle mani di Sergei.

La replica di Nikolai e i gemiti disgustati di Yurio si interruppero nello stesso momento, e tutti si girarono verso il capofamiglia, che guardava il suo piatto senza alcuna espressione sul volto. La sua mano destra era poggiata a pugno sul tavolo e la forchetta spezzata era ben visibile.

Alexandra sospirò, spezzando l’immobilità generale, e poggiò la fronte sulla mano.

“Vitya, possibile che tutte le volte debba finire così? Ci devi non so quanti servizi di posate, ormai.”

Una cameriera, silenziosa, si era avvicinata per sostituire la forchetta offesa, e Sergei non mutò espressione né disse nulla, rimettendosi a mangiare come se niente fosse.

Viktor non rispose ma imitò il padre, e così fecero tutti gli altri (Yuuri ancora rosso fino alla punta dei capelli).

Finalmente venne l’ora del dolce. Yuuri si sentiva pieno fino a scoppiare, il che era tutto dire vista la resistenza del suo stomaco sommata alla sua golosità, ma non voleva rischiare di offendere il padrone di casa e quindi svuotò completamente il proprio piatto, sotto lo sguardo severo di Viktor, che aveva ancora il finto sorriso della rabbia stampato sul volto.

Deglutì l’ultimo boccone sentendosi stranamente nervoso, e avvertì la mano di Viktor di nuovo sulla coscia, _di nuovo troppo vicina_.

“Gradite del caffè? Un amaro?” chiese gentilmente Alexandra, una volta che le cameriere ebbero finito di ritirare i piatti.

“No, grazie” rispose Viktor “Gradisco ritirarmi con il mio fidanzato.”

“Oh? Niente chiacchiere serali?”

Viktor distolse lo sguardo da Yuuri (che, dal canto suo, aveva sentito il cuore accelerare per il nervoso, dato che quel sorriso non prometteva niente di buono) e, sempre tranquillo, rispose a sua madre: “No, ma il mio _maialino_ ha mangiato troppo e deve smaltire assolutamente, sai, le gare, quindi desidero _ardentemente_ ritirarmi con lui.”

Un altro _crack_ preannunciò la rottura di qualcosa, ma Yuuri non poté vedere nulla nel pugno chiuso di Sergei; stavolta, ad ogni modo, Viktor lo ignorò e continuò a parlare: “E poi senza bambini non mi diverto, odio le chiacchiere fra adulti. Con permesso.”

Si alzò, prendendo Yuuri con sé per un braccio. Yuuri balbettò dei saluti frettolosi mentre, sempre bordeaux in viso, veniva trascinato via da Viktor; solo dopo alcuni istanti Viktor si sporse indietro con il viso per esclamare qualcosa in russo (a Yuuri parve di cogliere “Yuri” e “Nikolai” e “stanza”, ma il suo russo non era avanzato a tal punto da permettergli di comprendere). Approfittò della distrazione di Viktor per sottrarsi alla sua presa, ma Viktor semplicemente tornò sui suoi passi per mettergli una mano attorno alle spalle e continuare a trascinarlo via. Con un sospiro muto, a Yuuri non rimase altro che seguirlo.

 

***

 

“Insomma, quella era la mia famiglia. Senza i nipoti, ovviamente.”

Si trovavano su un enorme letto matrimoniale a baldacchino, le cui sontuose coperte erano state ammucchiate sul fondo.

Yuuri si sporse verso di lui che era, come suo solito, a petto nudo. Lui non aveva ancora rinunciato alla comodità del maglione, ma non dubitava che Viktor l’avrebbe preteso presto, nonostante quella sera non si sentisse poi così in vena di assecondare il suo fidanzato. Non dopo quella cena sostanziosa, ad ogni modo.

“Non sembri molto… Felice di loro” disse, esitando appena. _Felice_ non era il termine giusto, ma non sapeva come altro esprimere il sentimento.

C’era stata una tensione palpabile per tutto il tempo. Viktor aveva continuato a sorridere, ad utilizzare il suo falso sorriso che nascondeva la rabbia, ma Yuuri non aveva visto nulla che potesse giustificare una reazione simile.

Certo, suo padre Sergei, così taciturno e impassibile, lo aveva spaventato (soprattutto con la sua mania di rompere le posate ad ogni uscita “pericolosa” del figlio); Alexandra, sua madre, era quasi indecifrabile nella sua allegria leggera che Viktor aveva ereditato, ma che lo mandava in confusione; Nikolai, il fratello, era un bel po’ inquietante con la sua mania di fissare la gente senza sosta con nient’altro che un’espressione arcigna sul volto ed Evelina, la moglie di Nikolai, l’aveva lasciato con una sensazione di disagio per la forte falsità che emanava, eppure… Eppure nessuno di loro era stato scortese, né aveva espresso altro che simpatia per la loro relazione. Quella era la cosa che più aveva reso nervoso Yuuri, all’inizio, e quella era anche la cosa che era andata per il meglio durante tutta la serata.

“A loro non è mai importato di me” rispose Viktor in un sussurro, come se temesse di dire troppo e tutto in una volta. Si girò verso di lui e lo baciò, premendo con le mani sotto la stoffa e cercando di sfilargli il maglione.

(… Come aveva predetto).

“Perché dici questo?” chiese Yuuri, muovendosi e aiutandolo, e reprimendo un sospiro.

Viktor iniziò a leccargli il collo, strappandogli un gemito, e poi, ormai libero, scese a disseminargli il petto i baci umidi. Si fermò proprio sopra il suo ombelico.

“Sono il secondo figlio” rispose infine “Credo di essere un incidente, non ne sono sicuro, perché Nikolai è di dieci anni più grande di me. Credo… Credo di essere stato solo una riserva, per loro.”

Yuuri sbatté le palpebre più volte, confuso.

“Una… Riserva?”

Viktor alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e sorrise. Non era il sorriso falso della rabbia, ma neppure il sorriso spensierato dell’allegria, e all’inizio Yuuri non riuscì ad inquadrarlo.

“Nikiforov è un nome forte in Russia, Yuuri. I miei sono schifosamente ricchi, come hai visto – hanno in mano non so quante aziende e non so che larga fetta dell’economia del paese passi dalle loro tasche. Nikolai era il figlio perfetto per loro: primogenito, maschio… L’hanno plasmato per essere a capo dell’impero, subentrando a mio padre. L’hanno sposato ad una donna meritevole di entrare a far parte della famiglia, utile solo a tramandare il nome generando un erede. In tutto questo, io contavo meno di zero.”

_Era il sorriso mesto della tristezza._

Yuuri si fece scivolare al suo livello, di modo da guardarlo negli occhi, e lo abbracciò senza parlare.

“Sai, nessuno si è opposto quando ho cominciato a pattinare. La consideravano una cosa carina, ma ho sempre fatto tutto da solo. Un uomo di servizio mi accompagnava agli allenamenti e alle gare, e nessuno di loro si è mai degnato di venire con me… Beh, un tempo Nikolai lo faceva, ma poi ha perso interesse per il pattinaggio. Alla fine, a diciassette anni, ho chiesto di potermene andare e loro mi hanno comprato un appartamento vicino al palaghiaccio e mi hanno dato accesso a una carta di credito illimitata. Questo è quello che ho ottenuto da loro, la massima considerazione. Queste cene… Vengono fatte due volte all’anno perché di più è impossibile, l’alta società ha troppi impegni pressanti.”

“Mi dispiace.” sussurrò Yuuri ai suoi capelli, carezzandogli la nuca con una mano e la schiena con l’altra. Si sentiva impotente, e all’improvviso pervaso di rabbia.

_Viktor gli aveva già detto che, prima di incontrarlo, contava solo su se stesso, ma così… Credeva che fosse un discorso applicato solo al pattinaggio. Che non avesse altro motivo al di fuori di sé per elaborare le proprie coreografie. Non… Non questo. Non si aspettava un bambino abbandonato._

“Vengo solo per i miei nipoti, e li vedo comunque sempre meno” Viktor alzò lo sguardo su di lui e, _sempre sorridendo_ , gli baciò una guancia “Sai perché sapevo che ti avrebbero accolto con cortesia?” chiese.

“… Perché?”

“Perché Nikolai ha avuto un primogenito maschio, quattordici anni fa” rispose Viktor, ridacchiando “Capisci, la linea di sangue continua. Non importa – non importa che io sia gay. Non importa che io sposi un uomo. Non avevo alcun compito a cui adempiere in nome della famiglia, e… Sì, questo mi ha reso _libero_.”

“Viktor…”

Viktor interruppe la sua replica per baciarlo con passione. Rotolò sopra di lui, e Yuuri gemette (metà era per il piacere di sentire la sua erezione premere sul suo bacino, e metà era per il fastidio di dover sopportare il suo peso con lo stomaco così pieno). Viktor, come ricordandosi in quel momento di quanto avesse mangiato, si alzò sulle braccia interrompendo il loro bacio e evitando di pesargli addosso.

Viktor stava ancora sorridendo, ma, stavolta, un pizzico di malizia gli accendeva gli occhi, e una profonda soddisfazione sembrava illuminargli il viso.

_Come se stesse osservando la cosa più preziosa del mondo. Il premio che valeva più di mille medaglie. Ciò che aveva conquistato con le sue sole forze, e che era risultato essere un_ insieme _._

“Non sono mai stato più felice di essere libero” gli disse “Non sono mai stato più felice di non essere più solo” aggiunse, chinandosi di nuovo su di lui per baciarlo ancora.

Yuuri gli strinse le braccia dietro la schiena e lo attirò a sé, ignorando il dolore allo stomaco, spinto soltanto dall’urgenza primordiale di essere _più vicino, più vicino_.

Ricambiò il bacio con ardore.

E, alla fine, ribaltò le loro posizioni e sorrise, seduto sopra di lui (… _perché_ indossava ancora i pantaloni, quando Viktor era in mutande da un bel pezzo?)

“No, non sei solo” gli rispose, chinandosi a baciarlo ancora e sollevandosi solo per liberarsi dall’impiccio della stoffa “E non lo sarai mai più. E’ una promessa.”

“Mh…” rispose Viktor che, dopo averlo aiutato con i pantaloni, stava passando le sue mani sulle sue cosce “Un voto?”

Yuuri ridacchiò, mentre sfilava anche a lui l’ultimo indumento rimasto e si abbassava.

“Quello quando vincerò l’oro, ricordi?”

“Non vedo l’ora” rispose Viktor; “ _Ah!_ ” aggiunse, quando la bocca di Yuuri si chiuse attorno al suo membro.

“E intanto…” lo provocò ancora Yuuri, diversi mugolii di piacere dopo, mentre riprendeva fiato.

“… Intanto?” chiese Viktor, lo sguardo appannato, non ben presente a se stesso ma per metà perso nel piacere.

“Intanto, credi che riusciremo a tenere sveglio Yurio, nonostante tuo fratello si sia premunito di farlo dormire il più lontano possibile da noi?”

Viktor rise, poi si tirò a sedere con un colpo di reni facendo rialzare Yuuri.

“Mi piace il tuo modo di ragionare” disse, abbassandosi a sua volta per ricambiare il _favore_ appena ricevuto “E non hai nemmeno bevuto. Adoro la tua modalità _Eros_.”

Yuuri avrebbe voluto ribattere qualcosa di intelligente, ma Viktor aveva appena cominciato a _leccare_ e quindi la sua replica si perse in un mormorio indistinto di piacere.

Lo lasciò fare per diversi minuti, cercando di tenere sotto controllo la propria eccitazione, finché non si sentì troppo vicino all’apice e lo spinse via, in un modo forse un po’ troppo brusco.

“Oh oh _oh_ , siamo impazienti oggi, vero?” chiese Viktor, rialzandosi e afferrandolo per gli avambracci, per sollevarlo.

“Mh…” mormorò Yuuri, assecondando Viktor e seguendo le sue direttive, mettendosi a carponi sul letto. Sentì qualcosa di caldo e umido corrergli lungo la schiena, fino ad arrivare in mezzo alle gambe. Viktor inserì un dito in lui per prepararlo, e si chinò sulla sua schiena per raggiungere il suo collo e baciarlo.

“Viktor…” mormorò Yuuri, agitandosi sotto di lui. Viktor, togliendo infine le dita, si spinse lentamente dentro di lui. La mano fece il giro del suo fianco, andando a chiudersi contro la sua erezione, mentre lui cercava di non pesargli addosso. Gli scostò i capelli ormai lunghi dalle orecchie e gli succhiò il lobo, mentre si muoveva dentro di lui.

“Mi piacciono, sai” disse, continuando a leccarlo e a mordicchiarlo “Falli crescere di più. Sono sexy.”

“ _Viktor…_ ” mormorò ancora Yuuri, agitandosi contro di lui e cercando di aumentare il ritmo delle sue spinte.

Yuuri era goloso, e non solo di cibo.

(… Certo, sapeva resistere per soddisfare il proprio partner. Ma, quando era _libero_ di ricercare il proprio piacere, beh…)

Viktor, ovviamente, lo sapeva benissimo, e per questo si divertiva a _torturarlo_. Ad ogni modo, comunque, non riusciva a mantenere il proprio punto troppo a lungo, perché Yuuri era così _appassionato_ che era inevitabile cedere. Lo trascinava con sé senza che neppure se ne accorgesse, se non con il senno di poi.

Per quel motivo si adeguò al suo ritmo. I gemiti da parte di entrambi crebbero di intensità e, poco prima di raggiungere l’apice, Viktor si tolse e fece girare Yuuri, per poter osservare la sua espressione persa nel piacere.

Venne sul suo ventre, gridando di sollievo; poi, dopo alcuni istanti di nulla, in cui si era accasciato sul suo petto, scese per _finire il proprio dovere_ con la bocca. Yuuri gli afferrò i capelli cercando di non spingere troppo, e mugolò qualcosa di intellegibile. Era vicino, troppo vicino, e venne quindi con un gemito di sollievo solo alcuni istanti dopo.

Viktor rimase così, chino su di lui, finché non sentì le mani contratte di Yuuri rilassarsi nei suoi capelli; quindi si rialzò per stringerlo fra le braccia e attirarlo a sé, incurante del suo seme che ancora gli sporcava il ventre e che ora si era sparso anche sulla sua pelle.

“… Anche a me piacevi con i capelli lunghi” disse infine Yuuri, sistemandosi sul suo petto e calciando sul fondo del letto, fino a sollevare una coperta. A tentoni, un po’ con le gambe e un po’ allungando le mani, riuscì a coprire entrambi.

“Allora forse li farò crescere di nuovo” rispose Viktor, baciandogli la fronte e aiutandolo “… Se non si diradano troppo” aggiunse, sottovoce, con una nota di disappunto.

Yuuri ridacchiò e uno sbadiglio lo colse.

“Dormi” gli disse Viktor, stringendolo di più a sé “La doccia può aspettare domattina.”

“Mh” rispose Yuuri, già per metà nel mondo dei sogni “Viktor…”

“Cosa?”

“Pensi che Yurio ci abbia sentito?” chiese, la voce impastata dal sonno.

Viktor ridacchiò.

“Yurio forse no” rispose “Ma i miei genitori di sicuro, dato che dormono nella stanza accanto.”

Ci fu un momento di assoluto silenzio.

“ _COSA?!_ ” esclamò infine Yuuri, alzandosi di scatto con gli occhi spalancati, dimentico del tutto del sonno e della soddisfazione che gli aveva pervaso il corpo fino a pochi istanti prima.

Viktor rise di gusto, rotolando nel letto.

“Beh, Yuuri…” disse infine, asciugandosi le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi, mentre Yuuri si sentiva ancora inorridito e paralizzato “Benvenuto in famiglia.”

“ _GHGHGH._ ”

Yuuri emise un gemito strozzato, _sconfitto_ , e si fece ricadere pesantemente nel letto, sotterrando la testa sotto il cuscino e desiderando, non per la prima volta, di poter sparire sprofondando sottoterra.

Almeno le risate di Viktor erano tornare ad essere piene e genuine, senza nessuna rabbia o malinconia a velarle.

**Author's Note:**

> Per una volta, ho provato a scrivere un top!Viktor :3  
> Ripreciso che per me sono reversissimi, anche se preferisco top!Yuuri, quindi è stato un esperimento divertente :3


End file.
